Paradise's Refusal
by Seirrehc
Summary: How did magic begin? Was it always there? If not, how did we get it? Will magic itself ever stop completely? If so, when and how? Was magic a blessing from the gods? Or a tool of destruction from the devil? Is the existence of magic, really a good thing
1. A child

Disclaimer: BLARRGGG! All the characters are property of J.K Rowling so is the story line, for the most part,

And all those thingies. THE TITLE IS MINE THOUGH!! . I really like the title . you'll find out later

why!!!

* * *

Oh! Ya almost forgot to tell you, this takes place at the end of the second book, after Harry returns from the

chamber with Ginny. PLEASE NOTE THAT THE STORY DOESN'T TAKE PLACE AFTER THE 3RD BOOK IT IS JUST THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

**Chapter one: _A child_**

Dumbledore sat staring at his desk in near shock, this whole time every thing had been right under his nose.

The girl must have lost all faith in him by now; he let this go on for so long when the answers were right

there the whole time. She had been through so much in the past year, the pain she must have gone through

would leave no physical scars. On the other hand, she would have the hardiest time recovering from the

mental aspect of it all, and it would never go away completely. _Now that she is finally out of the hell she had _

_to go through_, Dumbledore thought, _I had more bad news_. She would have to live with this burden now.

Although she has had the burden her whole life, knowing about it would make everything so much worse,

living in a life of fear, but of unimaginable power as well. How could he have not seen it before, it was so

obvious, why else would Voldemort have chosen her to take down into the chamber? There were plenty of

smaller, weaker children in the school, it would have been so much easier to take any of them rather than

her, but he chose her. He chose her because of who she is, the force she contains, the power that not even

she knows of.

Dumbledore would have never jumped to these conclusions if it were not for the evidence that supported it.

It was not until Dumbledore took a visit to the chamber himself that he believed his worst nightmare. While

looking over the various things Tom had the girl bring down the chamber. He came upon a small book that

the girl had obviously stolen from the restricted part of the library, not that it was truly her fault.

Nonetheless, this book contained information of an ancient myth, which now seemed more of a reality than

myth. From the blood stained rags and charts tacked to the wall, it was apparent that Tom had made the girl

test her own blood. _What else had Tom made the girl do? _ Dumbledore did not even begin to think

about it.

But why would Voldemort want to take her life, Voldemort knows that it is almost impossible to locate the

others, he would never be able to find _the_ replacement once she had died. Yet, Voldemort is not stupid, he

had a reason, a reason Dumbledore could not even begin to concoct. In addition to this, how did he come

upon the girl in the first place, it could not have been purely chance. What scared Dumbledore the most was

not knowing what the Dark Lord was thinking, or his reasons behind his (Voldemorts) actions. Knowing

Voldemort may still have a plan for the child made every bone in his body crawl with fear. How was he

supposed to protect her? The headmaster was responsible for keeping the children safe while they attended

school, a responsibility he had failed to act on efficiently during the past year. Even if Dumbledore knew

what to protect her from, how would he? She was more powerful than he was, he would probably only make

the situation worse. Dumbledore hated having no say in the matter.

He could not teach the girl to protect herself; there is but one person alive that knew how to use that kind of

power, and Dumbledore would never trust him again. How are you supposed to tell a twelve-year-old girl that

she is one of the most sought after people in the wizarding world? If the word got out about who she was,

she would be taken away from her family and friends to be executed by the ministry; that is after they did

some research, The girl would go over the edge, fall into shock for sure, especially after what she went

through this past year. Yes the girl was strong, he had to give her that, but there are some things that

children should not have to handle on their own, this was one of them; unfortunately she _will _have

to handle this on her own.

_ Power is greed _, Dumbledore thought, the girl didn't seem like the type that would ever use her

power for evil; then again he had felt the same way about Voldemort. The Ministry was unbelievably

dimwitted. They know that everything is going to end one day, putting it off seemed to be hurting more

people than saving.

So many people will want to use her, the good and the bad; she will be in danger her whole life. Power

corrupts the mind, turns good into bad, makes demons out of believers and turns the innocent into murders.

Even the mere vision of such power has driven some to irrational decisions, insanity and suicide. _So much _

_power should never be given to a child_, but it was, and there is no way she could ever live a normal life.

After much consideration, Dumbledore came to his conclusion. He will tell her parents and her parents only,

they needed to know what kind of danger she was in, to help her if she ever needs it, and for the sake of

everyone, he hoped she never did need it. _Hopefully they will understand, _Dumbledore thought. In

the past, those who have found someone of the 'infection', have been known send even their own children to

be 'removed from a position of danger to the society'. He could not imagine the girl's parents ever doing a

thing like that. Maybe, Dumbledore mused, if no one knows who she is, she can live a normal life never

knowing.

Or, at least for a while.

* * *

Whew! Ok that is the first chapter of the first fanfic I have EVER written so don't blame me if it's all crap, ok

well blame me but no heavy flames please!!! Also if you see and spelling mistakes or places of confusion

please tell me because the only subject I have ever failed was fifth grade spelling and I have gone downhill

since, so PLEASE tell me!

Reviewers, REVIEW! Plzzzz!!! Flames are ok but please do not melt my computer!!!

* * *

**ARRRGGGHHH! i don't know why but the little box to see the rest of the chpaters isn't showing up so if**

**you want to read the rest go **

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

"Where is your daughter Molly?"


	2. The Attack

Disclaimer: its not mine I swear!!!

* * *

Hope you all like the chapter, im gonna fill in the hole about ginny using magic out of school later don't you worry .

* * *

Opening her eyes, Ginny slowly let them adjust to the morning light. Arching her back and stretching

upwards, she tried to wake her body up. Ginny was about to give in and sleep for another hour or so before

she looking at her dresser discovering it was almost eight o'clock.

"Oh shit!" Ginny said quietly, while jumping out of bed.

After quickly throwing a baggy t-shirt that used to belong to Percy and a pair of shorts, Ginny threw her wand

into her back pocket and tip-toed down the hallway to Ron's room. Snaking her neck around the doorframe

she looked into the pigpen Ron called his room. He was still sleeping. Ginny grinned.

A few days back her brother had done something not so nice to his little sister. While sitting down for dinner

Ron felt the need to bring up the fact that Ginny had just gotten her period and had a small case of PMS. Not

that this statement was a false accusation, but Ron did NOT need to bring it up in front of Harry, Fred,

George and the rest of the family. Actually, she still was not sure how he found out in the first place, but it

didn't matter, she was getting revenge.

While doing some reading for school Ginny came across the perfect spell. It was a very simple spell in her

transfiguration book that allowed you to change a simple piece of parchment into various types of insects.

Conveniently, one of the insects listed was none other than a Mexican barn spider. These arachnids look

much like their well-known cousin the tarantula. Mexican barn spiders, conveniently, made their homes in

straw and straw-like materials. Although very menacing in their appearance, they were not at all venomous

and were in fact herbivores. She thought these would be perfect for a little dose of payback.

Slowly creeping into Ron's room Ginny weaved around the mess and made her way to the long trunk in the

far corner. The open trunk held inside it a Dreamweaver 1600, although not as good as Harry's Firebolt, it

came damn close for less than 1/4th the price. Ron loved his Dreamweaver, he polished it everyday at least

twice and would not let anyone touch it, and Ginny had never seen him actually ride it.

Taking out a jar of pre-transformed tarantulas, Ginny slowly released the spiders onto the back of Ron's

broom where they burrowed into the straw got comfy in their new homes. Smiling to herself, Ginny tip toed

back out of the room and went down stairs for breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny pranced into the kitchen, she immediately noticed a certain black haired boy sitting next to her

mother chatting animatedly.

Harry had been staying at the Weasely house for the entire summer so far, more due to his refusal to be

within sixty miles of the Dursely home than invitation. Dumbledore, the old softie, felt that it would be easier

for Harry to stay at the Weasely's while he was getting over Sirius's death. And some how, Dumbledore

managed to get it approved by the authorities in charge of that type of thing.

Ever since Sirius's disappearance behind the curtain, Harry really has not been himself, and Ginny hated it.

He never talked to anyone about anything personal, and when the subject of something personal came up, he

would find one or another not to be involved in the conversation. Even Ron the most insensitive person in

the world noticed Harry's pull back from life; but of course insisted that Harry would get better with time.

_His two best friends almost died, he must have something to say about it. _Ginny thought to herself.

She had not even heard Harry say Sirius's name since the accident at the department of mysteries. In

addition to all this, no one had enough guts to bring up the topic of what happened at the end of last year in

front of him, everyone was treating him like a fragile doll and Ginny couldn't take it much longer, the boy

who lived need to get on with his life.

"Hi" Ginny said sheepishly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation too much.

"Hey, Gin." Harry answered back, gaping at the paper he held.

"You should see Harry's results form the OWLS," Mrs. Weasely exclaimed "I'm so proud of him."

Every since Harry had unofficially moved in with the Weasely's, Mrs. Weasely has been acting more and more

like Harry's mother. This sometimes upset Ginny, although she really did not know why.

Walking up behind Harry's chair, Ginny leaned over his shoulder to look at the paper he was so intently

scrutinizing.

"How'd you get that in potions?" Ginny exclaimed. He had passed with the highest possible marks.

"Not quite sure, I think I got Hermionie's results."

Ginny let out a little laugh, and backed away from Harry to take the seat next to him.

"Oh, Ginny you got a letter too." Mrs. Weasely handed a manila envelope form Hogwarts to her while

pushing a bowl of stew onto the table in front of her.

Ripping the envelope open carelessly, she found a book list, an 'I hope your summer has been good so far'

letter and a sheet of decorated paper saying she was a prefect for her house.

"Hey mum, I'm a prefect this year." Unlike what you would expect, Ginny was not all too excited with this

new aspect of her school life.

"I expected that, you have the best grades in your class dear," Mrs. Weasely sounded a little annoyed

keeping her eyes on the stew she was preparing, "even though you don't try." Now she just sounded

dangerous.

"Mum! I get better grades than any of the boys ever did!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Its not that you get bad grades Ginny, your grades are fine, it your effort!" Mrs. Weasely was a little mad

with Ginny's insolent remark, "DO you know what you could achieve if you just tried, even just a little! Your

teachers say your brilliant, but they also say you're lazy and you don't finish your homework, some say you

don't even bother to stay awake in class."

"Well if I am getting good grades, that are better than the rest, then why do I need to try? If I work harder,

what is it going to do, I am still going to learn the same material, there are no higher subjects available for

my class!" Ginny was one of the brightest Hogwarts had ever seen, if she put half as much effort into her

studies has Hermionie, she probably would have already graduated.

"I got a letter from Hogwarts a week ago, asking me if they could move you into some sixth and seventh year

classes." Mrs. Weasely tossed the letter onto the table for Ginny to read. "Its your choice what you want to

do, all I can tell you is that it will be a lot of work on your part, but it will pay off."

Ginny fingered the letter, a little shocked that they would move her into seventh year classes, I mean sixth

year maybe, but seventh? "What am I going to do my seventh year when I have taken all the classes that are

available?" She hadn't calmed down a bit.

"The letter said something about special training. Basically you could take advanced single classes with

teachers during their off periods." Mrs. Weasely explained.

Ginny took in a breath as if she were going to say something but could not find the right words.

"It would be a lot of work Ginny, but I think its worth it."

"How many classes in all are we talking about here?" Ginny asked after reading through a small bit of the

letter.

"As many as you see fit. It's a very flexible schedule." Mrs. Weasely said, "You could take a few sixth or

seventh year classes and see how you handle through them and if you like it then I am sure Dumbledore

could change you classes a few weeks into the year."

Ginny looked a little shocked, "Uh, I'll think about it," Ginny said slouching down into the chair.

Harry was pretending to be reading his letter, but he seemed to be in an uncomfortable position. When he

looked up you could see it in his face, he did not know what to say.

"Wow, Gin I didn't know you were that smart." Harry proclaimed awkwardly, "Maybe we'll be in some of the

same classes."

"Yea, maybe." Ginny responded lightly, she was still getting over the initial shock; she always thought

Hermionie would be the first to be offered something like this.

After a short silence, Harry and Ginny began to dig into their stew, eating quickly and talking scarcely.

After a very long period of awkward silence, Harry stood up. "Well I'm done," He stated setting his spoon

down, "I've got to go work on a potions essay, and I don't even know what its on yet."

"Well good luck" Mrs. Weasely said. Harry gathered himself and his letter and made his way to Fred and

George's old room.

Fred and George had moved out of the house a few months ago, living off their profits from the joke shop.

Actually now that Ginny thought about it, there were only four people in the house, excluding Buckbeak who

had moved into their backyard, with much disapproval from Mrs. Weasely. So, with Mr. Weasely gone

visiting Bill, it was quite quiet in the Weasely house especially for a Sunday morning. So quiet, in fact, it was

almost unsettling, especially after Harry left; there was still that tense air between Ginny and her mother.

Finally putting her spoon down, Ginny gathered the papers around her and started to make her way to the

stairs.

"Ginny" Mrs. Weasely voice came.

Turning her head around to look at her mother gave the sign that she was listening.

"Just think about what I said, will you?" She asked nicely.

Ginny let out a heavy sigh, "Fine".

* * *

Throwing herself onto the bed, Ginny began to read the letter addressed to her parents carefully.

Dumbledore had written it himself, he stated multiple times that Ginny was, in fact, the brightest girl in the

school and her 'natural talent' needed some extra attention. After reading it a second time, Ginny needed to

get away from the subject of Hogwarts and classes, and decided a bath would be a nice way to do it.

Walking down the hall, she noticed Ron was still asleep, _typical, _she thought; he usually did not wake up until

one in the afternoon during the summer. The Weasely house only had one bathtub and one shower and they

both resided in the same room. Fortunately, it was only the two women of the house that used the bathtub.

Turing on the faucet Ginny took a small vile that was on the ledge of the tub and poured a small amount of

the blue liquid into the water. Immediately the liquid turned a light pink shade and seemed to get thicker.

While the bathtub was filling, Ginny looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the opposite side of the

room.

Her hair was tangled; she never bothered to brush it this morning. Her shirt was six sizes to big for her, but

did nothing to taint her small figure. In the past few months Ginny must have grown at least four inches and

now reached almost 5'6'', she had also managed to produce a chest, small but nonetheless, better than

before. Her face a broken out a bit, she knew there was a spell to cure acne, but she never bothered to look

it up, her freckles hid most it anyways. Taking off her shirt, she noticed that the countless number of times

Harry and Ron had practiced quidditch with her over the summer, had done a lot for her body. Her stomach

was much more firm than earlier in the year and lacked the certain roundness it had before. In addition her

legs were firm and slender, in all she was truly becoming a woman.

Stepping lightly into the warm water, Ginny let herself relax into the water, keeping only her head above the

surface. Staring up at the ceiling, she tried to come to a decision on what to do about her classes. She

would have to work hard she knew that, that really was not what was bothering her. Why would Dumbledore

go through all this trouble just to 'address her learning needs'? She really did not need classes, give her a

book and she will learn the material without a teacher explaining the same thing repeatedly. Sinking into her

thoughts, Ginny began to fall asleep.

A loud crash made her finally snap out of her trance.

_Maybe Ron found the Mexican barn spiders. _Ginny smiled to herself at the thought. She wanted to

see this.

Wrapping a towel around her slender body, she opened the door and made her way to Ron's room, but he

was not in there.

_He's probably already downstairs complaining to mum. _Again she herd something but this time she

it was a deep thud and a high-pitched scream. She had to see what he was doing. Almost laughing, Ginny

ran down the stairs.

What she saw was not Ron making a fool out of himself flailing around and screaming, but two dark figures

were in the kitchen and two others in the common room. Ginny's heart sunk, Ron was on the ground

motionless in front of the table, blood streamed out of his nose and mouth, and his arm looked like it had

four new joints. Beyond him, Mrs. Weasely was screaming something at one of the figures throwing things at

him and dodging his spells at the same time, she obviously did not have her wand.

Looking around Ginny could not see Harry anywhere. One of the hooded figure's spells caught Mrs. Weasely

in her side. She slumped over, falling to the ground in a heap. The figure slowly walked over and levitated

her body so her face was even with his. Pushing his hood back, the figure revealed his face. Ginny knew

who it was immediately; he was responsible for what she went through first year.

Noticing the scene, the other three hooded figures gathered around Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Weasely.

"Where is your daughter Molly?" Lucius's voice was dark and shallow. He was circling her like a crow, his

dark eyes were fiery and full of rage. Cupping her face with his hand and made her look directly at him "MOLLY! I asked _you _a**QUESTION!**" His voice rang through the house and he began to tighten his

grip of Molly's face.

Ginny backed into the stairs, she had no idea what to do, was her brother dead!? What do they want! She

didn't know, but what ever she did, she needed her wand. She turned and quickly made her way back up the

stairs. However, before she could make it to the bathroom, she felt a cold hand on her mouth and someone

swiftly pulled her into Ron's room and threw her against the wall.

* * *

I hope you all liked it, I did. O.o I LOOOOVVVEEE cliff hangers hehe please REVIEW!!

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

"what do you think will happen to this 

world, when they find their last hope for freedom from the dark lord's hand, died 

a craven death?"


	3. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: its not mine I swear!

* * *

Sorry guys this chapter is a little short but your going to have to live with it for today, I have a bunch of homework .

* * *

**Chapter Three: _I'm Sorry _**

Harry threw Ginny softly into the wall, pushing his body up against hers to stop

her from moving. She was screaming behind his hand, he could feel her hot

breath on his palm. Slowly her body loosened and it seemed she recognized

his face.

Slowly taking his hand off her mouth and backing away from her he realized she

was in just a towel, her hair wet from the shoulders down, and her face was

contorted and confused.

"Ginny, we have to leave." Harry stated quietly, hastily heading for the trunk in

the corner of the room.

Ginny looked insulted and hurt at the same time. "We," she choked "we can just

leave them down there!" following him across the room.

"Your Mum told me to get you out of here if it was the last thing I did." Harry

replied opening the trunk hurriedly.

"**WE CAN'T** just leave my FAMILY down there to **DIE**!" Ginny answered through

clenched teeth.

Harry jerked the newly polished broom out of the trunk and roughly took a hold

of her wrist, dragging her to the nearest window. "Ginny we don't have time for

this!"

"Harry let _ME GO_!" Ginny angrily protested pulling against his strong grip,

planting her feet into the ground. " I am NOT leaving my FAMILY HERE!"

Harry turned around and looked straight at her, his face very close to hers; he

was not happy. "Do you think I WANT to leave MY BEST friend and his mother

BLEEDING on the Floor?! NO! Your mum told me to DO SOMETTHING and this

time I AM going to do what I am told." Harry said in a forceful tone, throwing

her onto the broom.

Harry jumped onto the broom and positioned himself behind her. Covering Ginny

with his body and free arm, Harry pointed his wand at the window,

"Deinde!" The window shattered into thousands of small pieces just as the door

behind them opened.

Looking back Harry saw massive death eater dart into the room. Harry pushed

off the ground and directed the broom out the window, but it did not move.

Turning his head backwards, he saw one of the death eaters had taken a hold of

the broom's back end. The broom swayed back and forth, as it tried to

propel itself forward. Harry threw his hand towards the man and pointed his

wand directly at the his face.

"Obli..." Harry was cut short when his wand flew out of his hand. Lucius Malfoy

stood in the doorway, wand outstretch to in Harry's direction.

Lucius smiled as hid snakelike voice slithered from his mouth, "Crucio"

The broom lurched and crashed into the wall. The man, who was holding onto

the broom, now writhing on the floor, spiders crawling on his body. Lucius

looked enraged.

Harry flung himself towards his wand, which had landed about twenty feet away.

Running as fast as possible Harry jumped at his wand. Wrapping his fingers

around the cold wood, he turned to point his wand a Lucius.

"Incarcer…" Harry stopped short and froze, stumbling backwards. Lucius had his

free arm wrapped around Ginny's face, and his other holding his wand, which

was stuck under Ginny's chin. Her body looked almost limp from the shoulders

down.

_Oh god, what did he do to her…_

"Go ahead Potter," Lucius seethed, "finish it, I'm sure you would like to see your

little girls friend's head blown to pieces."

Harry did not move, he was using the girl as a shield and Harry could not risk

hitting her with the spell.

"What are you waiting for!?" Lucius screamed jabbing his wand harder into the

under of Ginny's chin, making her let out a little whimper.

"Let her go," Harry reprimanded, "IT'S ME YOU WANT! Not her! LET her GO!"

Lucius let out a full-hearted laugh, "That's where you are wrong boy."

"Expelo-arma" Harry heard a voice in back of him as his wand flew from his hand

and landed somewhere on the other end of the room. Looking behind him,

Harry saw the remaining two death eaters with their wand out towards him.

_They want her!? Why would they want her? _Harry had no clue what Lucius

meant when he said it was not him that he wanted, but her. But now was not

the time to stress over such things.

"Locomotionem mortis" A deep voice came from behind him. Harry fell hard on his back;

his legs had tied themselves into knots, making him unable to walk. Struggling,

Harry thrashed around in Ron's dirty clothing that littered the floor, attempting to

get his feet under himself and failing.

There was a soft thud and Harry reverted his eyes back to Ginny. Lucius had let

her go and she was now lying in a heap on the floor, he hoped that she was just

unconscious. Lucius now began approaching Harry with a small grin. Pasted on

his face. The two death eaters behind him seemed to be under Lucius, and they

backed off and walked over to Ginny's motionless form.

Lucius's eyes showed nothing but ill contempt for the boy, utter despise. He

looked just like Draco, the platinum blond hair, and the deep gray eyes full of

nothing but hatred. For sure the boy would end up just like his father, doing

whatever the Dark Lord told him, without question or reason. A puppet of the

Dark Lord's, the lowliest form of a human being.

"What's this," Lucius questioned, "the boy who lived can't get to his feet?"

Lucius drew his face in closer to Harry's, "what do you think will happen to this

world, when they find their last hope for freedom from the dark lord's hand, died

a craven death?"

Harry glared at the older man.

"What no last words Mr. Potter?" Lucius seethed, "Very well then."

"Maybe the Weasel has something to say," Lucius turned his head to the girl that

lay in a pile of dirty clothing on the other end of the room. "Oh, to bad, she

seems to be napping." Lucius's grin turned into a full-fledged smile as he face

Harry again, "Good bye Mr. Potter."

Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at the boy's head. Ginny's eyes shot open

and she let out an ear-piercing scream, knocking Lucius off his feet.

Simultaneously, Harry's legs became untied and he lunged for Lucius's wand.

But it was too late, Lucius was faster than he was.

-----------------Flashback----------------

Harry had been doing his homework in Fred and George's old room when he

heard Ron call his name. Running into the kitchen, Harry found Ron and Mrs.

Weasely already in there. Ron was sitting at the table reading a letter.

"We finally got a letter from Hermionie mate." Ron said through a mouthful of

stew, "She's in Australia right now, come look a this picture of her and mum,

bloody hell she's gotten older…" Harry made his way over to Ron, but before he

could even get there, four dark hooded figures appeared out of nowhere almost

directly on top of Ron.

The Tallest figure took out his wand and quickly pointed it towards Ron, who had

not even noticed their presence. "Crucio" Ron fell to the ground thrashing and

opened his mouth to scream just as the tall figure spoke again "Silencio"

Mrs. Weasely grabbed Harry's arm and quickly pulled him behind the display

chest, before the tall figures even noticed they were there.

"Harry," She choked "get Ginny out of here, if it's the last thing you do, get her

out!" Pushing Harry forcibly towards the stairs, she ran back into the kitchen

wand raised.

---------------End Flashback---------------

_I am sorry. _Those words died with the boy who lived.

"Adavra Kadavra"

* * *

HEY how did you guys/gals like it!!!? I dunno if I like it but it will have to do! PLEASE PLEASE

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review my story!!!!! The next chapter will be up in a day or two.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

Abruptly Ginny thrust her knee into Lucius's groin. He toppled over, hands on his crotch.

"You little…" Lucius breathed. Ginny picked up her towel and attempted to deliver

another kick to Lucius's head but before she could, a spell hit her square in the back.

Thick heavy ropes wrapped themselves around Ginny's body, leaving only her head open

to the air. Ginny dropped to the floor unable to move.


	4. Becoming

Disclaimer: Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine!!!!!!

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter, its kind of UN eventful but the next chapter will compensate.

* * *

Ginny watched helplessly as the killing curse hit Harry square in the chest. Harry's

head fell backwards and his legs collapsed beneath him. Falling into a heap on the floor,

he lay motionless.

The boy who lived died, and nothing happened, the great boy's death did not spark a

miracle, the skies did not go ablaze; there was still evil; there was still pain; and the

dark lord still lived, Harry Potter's death ended nothing.

The world thought he was their savior, that _he_ would end the evil that

threatened their very existence, and for a short time he did. The world gained hope

when the infant lived through what no grown human had; they saw that what they

thought impossible was possible, and that there was hope for everyone. Him being

alive symbolized that there was still that hope and they relied on that hope to get

through the fear of everyday life. Now that Harry was dead, what hope did they have

left?

Ginny willed the boy to get up, or move, just do anything that would tell her he was still

with her. However, nothing happened, he remained the way he fell.

Ginny's screams choked over with sobs, and at times, she could not even breathe. Ginny

lost it, anger, confusion, pain, all took over her body and she couldn't control herself

anymore, all she wanted to do was kill Lucius, kill him for all he had done to her, kill him

for what he did to Harry.

Looking at the floor Ginny slowly stood up, fists clenched around the towel that wasn't

doing much to cover her body, but she didn't care. Lucius turned around and she

bore her eyes at him, _I hate you, _she thought to herself, _you've taken from _

_me what I care about most. _Ginny walked feebly towards Lucius, tears streaming

down her face. She stopped inches from his face, looking up she threw a fist at his

face, Lucius caught her wrist with a smile.

"Do you seriously think you can do _anything _ to stop me?" Lucius seethed,

keeping his hand tightly wrapped around Ginny's wrist.

Ginny pulled against his grip, trying to free herself. Loosing her towel in the battle, she

kicked at his shins and swung at him with her free hand, crying all the way; but Lucius

remained unmoved.

"Michael!" Lucius commanded, and the pudgy hooded figure waddled towards him, "go

back and inform everyone of our early return," Lucius grinned, "tell them we're

bringing back some _gifts_ ."

Suddenly the man named Michael disappeared with a crack.

"Now," Lucius reverted his eyes back to the naked girl struggling to free herself from

his grip. "To put you to sleep," Lucius moved the tip of his wand to Ginny's forehead.

Abruptly Ginny thrust her knee into Lucius's groin. He toppled over, hands on his crotch.

"You little…" Lucius breathed. Ginny picked up her towel and attempted to deliver

another kick to Lucius's head but before she could, a spell hit her square in the back.

Thick heavy ropes wrapped themselves around Ginny's body, leaving only her head open

to the air. Ginny dropped to the floor unable to move. She had completely forgotten

there was another death eater in the room.

Lucius stood up and towered dangerously above Ginny's squirming form.

"You're going to PAY for THAT!" Lucius screamed whipping his wand in Ginny's direction,

"Cru..."

"That's ENOUGH Lucius." A deep voice interrupted. Lucius prodded his eyes on a sinister

looking figure that now stood in the doorway.

"Yes master." Lucius bowed and backed away from the girl.

Ginny's throat fell into her stomach, and she tried to stifle her sobs.

"Get her back to the house," The voice hummed, "If there is one scratch on her body,

you will suffer more than you could ever imagine." The figure, along with the last death

eater, disappeared with a crack, and Ginny alone with Lucius.

Lucius picked up a sock pointing his wand at it he muttered "Porta". It glowed blue for

a second trembling, and then resumed its normal color.

Walking over to her Lucius stuck the sock in her mouth and then with a crack he

disappeared.

Ginny tried to maneuver the sock out of her mouth using her tongue but was

unsuccessful.

Suddenly, Ginny heard something moving downstairs _Oh my god, are there can't be more of_

_them_... Ginny remained motionless, listening for voices or movement.

Through the wood, she could hear her brother's voice.

"Mummm! Muu..m!" he seemed to be having some trouble talking, and sounded like he

was In pain. Ginny tried to scream against the sock but almost nothing came out. She

thrashed her body around trying to make some noise that would get the boy's

attention.

Soon she heard footsteps on the stairs. The steps were oddly spaced, _he must be_

_limping_, she thought.

Ginny saw Ron's head slowly creep around the doorframe, he looked in his eyes settling

on her.

"Ginnnn…y!" He limped in wand in the ready position. "Bloouu…dy HELL!" he exclaimed

eyes finding Harry's lifeless form.

But he was to late, Ginny was gone before he could reach her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked at himself in the mirror (as he did often.. jk); he was becoming a man. Over the past few years

his voice had gotten considerably deeper and he now reached a height of a little more

than six feet. His arms were not massive but a good size for his body frame. From the

training his father constantly had him doing, he acquired a nice looking six-pack, not so

much that it looked like he was on steroids, but a good size. His platinum blond hair

now reached his shoulders, he did not bother to slick it back anymore, only on

special occasions; and today was a special occasion.

Today Draco was to becoming a death eater. It was the one thing he always wanted; to

serve under the most powerful human being in the world. But now that he thought

about it, was this really where he wanted to go with his life, to serve _under _the

dark lord?

Draco had always held his father in a position of omniscient knowledge and authority,

but even so, Draco hated him. Lucius was just not a nice person, he never had been.

Ever since Draco was able to walk, Lucius made him do things, made him see things he

did not want to see; Lucius said it built character. Never once was Draco allowed to be

a kid, he was always training, or learning, or going through so other course Lucius saw

fit. But nonetheless, Draco was taught to respect him, and he did.

Lucius had always said Draco was one of the brightest children he knew, but that was

never good enough for him. Nothing was ever good enough for him.

Draco threw on a black dress shirt and pants. He then put on a thick back robe that

covered him head to toe and threw the hood over his head so oyu could barely see his

face.

Sighing, Draco opened the bedroom door and made his way through the mansion to the

living room.

Upon entering, he saw his mother's delicate form lying on the couch reading the Daily

Prophet.

Unlike his father, Draco's mother was kind hearted and strong willed. Narcissa was

forced to marry Lucius when she was only eighteen years old, Lucius was thirty.

Narcissa and Lucius were always fighting, she had a strong will, and did not let him get

her down. She held her own opinions and made her own decisions as often as she could;

she had a strong heart, Draco admired her for that; Lucius hated her for it. Because of

Narcissa's independent nature, her and Lucius only had one child, just to please the

media and relatives. That is all he was, Draco thought, something to make his father

look better in the eyes of society.

Although Draco, inside cared for his mother and all she was, he was taught to hate her.

Throughout Draco's entire upbringing, his mother stayed in her room. She was always

sick, everyday something new that prevented her from coming downstairs to see her

son. Lucius told Draco that Narcissa was mentally unstable, that she made herself sick

each day by taking various types of potions._ I have tried everything I can to help _

_her _Lucius would claim _but no one knows what's wrong with her _. It was

only two years ago the Narcissa started becoming a constant part of Draco's life.

Narcissa looked up as Draco entered the room. Seeing his dark attire, her eyes

immediately looked hurt.

"Draco," she said feebly, "are you sure this is what you want? You don't have to do

everything you father says you know. Be yourself, I know you, you're not like him."

She got up and began walking towards him. "Don't let him control you…"

Draco looked enraged, "You don't know me," Draco replied darkly, his mother stopped

in her tracks "Dad raised me not you, he has taught me everything I know and believe.

Don't ever talk about my father like he is a disgrace."

Narcissa's looked hurt, "Your father didn't _let me _raise you! Before you go off

and ruin your life and join your disgrace of a father, you better sit down and get the

story straight!"

"I already know the story mother! While my father was teaching me what this world

is all about, how to protect myself, how defend myself, and how to get along in this

world as a success, you did nothing! The whole time you were '_sick_' , on your

deathbed, ignoring your family and responsibilities. You should be THANKING father for

what he has done!" Draco stated forcefully.

"You know NOTHING your father! He POISENED ME everyday, for over TEN years! He

didn't want me to corrupt your mind with my_ 'sadistic ways of life', _so he locked

me up where I could never get to you I love you Draco, you are my SON! I would never

willingly leave you, especially with your father."

She walked up and put her hands on his face, "I could not stand watching him do what

he did to you, but I couldn't do anything! He didn't LET ME!" She tried to pull him into an

embrace, "He's not a nice person Draco, and He cares about nothing more than his image

and loyalty to Voldemort."

Draco was thrown back by these words but he could not let his mother see that, she

was porbaly lying anyways. "I'm going to be late mother," he replied rudely, pulling away from

her. "Father is waiting."

Draco strode over to the fireplace and picked up a hand full of Floo Powder.

"Don't do this Draco." Narcissa's strong voice came from behind him. "You have no idea

what you're playing with. You have to believe me"

Walking into the fireplace, Draco turned to face her again, "I don't know what to

believe anymore Mother."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he was gone before she could reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the room he had taken as a

second home.

This was the Dark Lord's home, though the death eaters all called it '_the_

_underground_' . Although Draco had never been given the exact geographical location

of the underground, he expected it to be somewhere in Egypt from all the heat and

sand.

The floo network was scrambled here, it only allowed certain people to enter and exit

through it, something his own father had found a way to loophole through. In addition

to that, a protection spell, much like that on Hogwarts, was put in place so that only

certain members could apparate in and out. Today Draco was going to become one of

those members. Although it seems trivial, Draco hated having to use the floo network

to get here; it was so messy and inconvenient, and although Lucius I adjustment /I

to the floo network was ingenious, it did have its flaws.

Draco cast his eyes over the room, although it resided in the Dark Lord's home, he

found this room more relaxing than his own. The carpet was a constant deep shade of

red; the walls were falling apart and had small to medium sized holes here and there. A

massive shelf full of books on dark magic stood covering almost the entire wall

adjacent to the door. Next to it resided an old dusty desk that he and his father never

used except for storage and a small supply clothing. A rack of various swords hung on

the wall to Draco's right. His father loved the art sword fighting, he said it was _a_

_true test of endurance, strength and speed_ ; Draco was a master with the sword.

In the far corner, there was a simple twin sized bed covered with white sheets, and it

was only until Draco saw the sheets move, that he realized there was someone under

them. Nevertheless, he was not that surprised.

His father shared this room with him, and to no surprise at all Lucius had taken to

raping innocent women and then erasing their memories; it seemed to be his favorite

pass time. So it was not uncommon for Draco to walk in on unfamiliar woman crying

under the sheets; much like this one right now.

"Will you shut up!" Draco demanded, but he could not help feeling a little bad, but he

shoved his feelings back, just as he was taught .

"Are you hurt?!" Draco said forcefully, approaching the bed, "If not then suck it up, your

going to forg…" Draco stopped short and took a few steps back. The girl was bound tightly in thick

ropes up to her neck, tears streaming down he cheeks. Her damp red hair spread around the

pillow, tangled and matted down; she looked like hell had just spit her back out..

His father had really stooped to a new low; this girl was not even eighteen. Draco knew

her face from school; it was the weasel's little sister. It was Ginny…

Ginny Weasely

* * *

You like???? Another kinda cliffy! Please review!!!!

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

"Do you have any idea of how important you are to the wizarding world? Or have you been left in the cold your _entire _life?


	5. Changes

Disclaimer: Not mine, none zip zap zipo, none is mine, except some of the plot and any

characters you don't recognize and stuff.

* * *

OK this chapter I don't know if I like, it is VERY intense and I think I revealed too much

all at once and I don't know if I regret it or not. Therefore, this chapter might be

changed around a little bit and if it does, I will notify everyone some how.

However, for now here it goes!

* * *

Lucius had brought her up to this room almost an hour ago, saying he would be back for

her later. She didn't know what he meant. Why was all this happening? Didn't

Voldemort and his followers fuck around with her enough during her first year? Why

were they doing this to her again? She hadn't even fully recovered from the first time

they took her away from her life and everything she loved, and now they were

throwing it at her AGAIN!

"Did my father have his fun weasel?" The hooded figure chuckled, just as he turned to

leave the room.

Ginny tried to stifle her sobs. The last thing she needed right now was more Malfoys.

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" She spat back at him through tears. She could not believe Draco

had something to do with this, he was so young. _Guess he was born that way… _

"You unworthy ass." She added quietly, but apparently he heard her.

"Might not want to aggravate me Weasley," Draco replied, turning back to face her

"remember, you're the one all tied up." He pointed his wand at her, indicating to the

ropes wrapped tightly around her entire body. A powerful smile crept its way onto his

lips, "You haven't even got a wand."

Ginny's fiery eyes locked with his, she took in a deep breath and spat at his face, a

large wad of saliva landed on his spotless black robe. "I could beat you without one."

Draco jumped at her, and for the second time today, she had a wand stuck under her

chin. "I think you forget your place Weasley!" Draco stated bringing his face closer into

hers, "Lick it off." Draco indicated to the spit soaking into his robe, "NOW!"

Ginny's was unmoved, "No" she spat at him again, and this time she hit him in the eye.

Draco took a few uncontrolled steps backwards and then regained his composure.

Clumsily slapping the saliva off himself, Draco flung his wand in Ginny's direction.

"Glast…"

"That will be enough Draco." Lucius appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a suit

with a long black cape that dragged on the ground; the only thing that revealed him

was his platinum blond hair pouring out of the hood.

Draco lowered his wand and backed into a corner without a word.

When Lucius approached her, Ginny lost all self-regard that she had while with Draco.

Reaching into his cape, Lucius pulled something out and threw it onto the bed.

"Put this on," Lucius said mirthlessly, indicating to the white dress he had just thrown

onto the bed "you will need to look _presentable _in front of the lord, that towel

will not do." Draco looked confused; "Relencum" Lucius muttered quietly, throwing off

Draco's confused looks.

In seconds, Ginny was free of the ropes that had bound her for more than two hours.

To her misfortune, she was half naked and Draco turned away as she pulled the

blankets up to her body; although Lucius did not seem to mind her absence of clothing, in

fact he seemed to enjoy it.

"Draco I believe everyone is waiting for you." Lucius said, turning to his son, his eyes

narrowing, "Don't keep them waiting."

Draco bowed his head and quickly exited the room.

"I will be back in twenty minutes, don't even try to escape." Lucius seethed, "Its

useless." Lucius followed his son and exited the room. Ginny herd a click and the

doorknob glowed red for a second and then returned to its normal color.

She looked around hopefully but found the room had no windows, but there was an old

fireplace that she saw Draco come out of. Wrapping her towel around her Ginny ran to

the fireplace and picked up a handful of the fine powder. Running into the middle of the

fireplace and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hogwarts" She threw the powder down and abruptly engulfed in a heatless flame, but

it disappeared as soon as it came, and she was still in the same place.

"What the…" Ginny said almost in tears, _it has to work, I saw Draco come out of it _.

Ginny tried over and over again but couldn't get the floo to take her anywhere. She ran

around the room feeling the walls for soft spots or hole big enough to fit through, she

even tried pulling some swords off the wall, but there was nothing.

Falling into a slump on the ground, Ginny screamed. The room was sealed front to back;

there was no way out, or at least not one that she could find.

After a while, Ginny got up, walked back over to the bed, her eyes red and puffy, she

looked at the white dress Lucius had left for her. _What are they going do to me…_  
Ginny mused almost falling into tears again, but she stopped herself. Tears were

not going to help anything right now.

Quickly unfolding the fabric Ginny slipped the loose dress over her slender form. It fit

perfectly, and was quite possibly the richest thing she had ever put on her body. The

dress was loose and comfortable, made of a simple white fabric lined with black lace.

Thin lacy straps held the dress over her shoulders. Reaching almost to her ankles, the

dress made her appear slim and delicate, and the straps made her look weak. The

simplicity of the outfit made Ginny look fragile and innocent, and that was exactly how

she did not want to appear.

Looking around Ginny tried to distract herself from her thoughts with the vast

openness of the room. Nothing interested her; she could not hold her attention on

anything. It had been almost thirty minutes and Lucius was not back yet, she was not

sure why, but this bothered her immensely.

Falling back onto the bed Ginny buried her head into the soft pillow and screamed. Her

wet tears soaked the pillow through and she could not take it anymore.

Just then, she heard the hinges creak and the door slam against the wall. Looking up

Ginny saw Lucius hurry quickly into the room. Grabbing her hand Lucius dragged the

sobbing girl out of the room and down a series of hallways; she was too weak to

protest.

The hallways were dark and lined with pictures that snickered as she passed them,

some of them even full out laughed. Sometimes the floor felt like it was going to give

out, making strange creaking sounds, much like screams. The thin hallways finally

opened two massive black doors. Pushing the thick doors open, Lucius entered a

massive room full of at least fifty people. A hushed silence fell over the room as Lucius

and Ginny entered.

Holding tightly onto Ginny's wrist Lucius made an announcement, "The dark lord wishes

all those whose names I do not call, to secure the grounds. Bellatrix Black, Antonin

Dolohov, Peter PettigrewAugustus Rookwood, Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange, Servus

Snape, and Draco Malfoy."

Everyone except the select few left through the doors Ginny and Lucius had just

entered through, all of them giving Ginny a nasty look as they passed. As soon as the

entire room cleared, Lucius dragged Ginny over towards the other death eaters.

Ginny's sobs had subsided, she was beyond crying now.

Suddenly, seven comfortable looking black recliners appeared in a semi-circle, and a

snake-like voice could be heard, "Take a seat please." It hissed. Everyone managed to

take a seat except of course Draco and Ginny, who both now stood in the center;

everyone was looking at them.

A cloaked figure appeared in front of Draco, except for the black robe that covered

the figure's entire body, the only other visible element of the figure was red slits

glowing from under the hood; she knew exactly who that figure was, Ginny tried to

retreat backwards but was kicked forward by Bellatrix.

"Draco," The figure soothed approaching the boy, "you have proven yourself worthy

over and over again. And before you in turn follow your fathers foot steps, I ask of you

one last task to prove your loyalties."

Draco remained silent.

The figure shifted his red slits to Ginny. "Virginia," The man's eyes got brighter.

"Surly you remember me," the figure changed into a younger form of himself.

Ginny could not move. It was Tom Riddle., "

My, you have gotten older" Tom stood inches from the girl's face. "Remember all that

_fun _we had down in the chamber?" He ran his cold fingers up and down Ginny's

arm.

Ginny choked back the tears, but you could see them swelling behind her eyes.

Tom pulled her face into his and whispered into her ear, "Maybe we can have some fun

later tonight." He stated running his eyes up and down her body.

The tears spilled over out of Ginny's eyes as she tried not to remember what she told

no one.

Tom backed away from Ginny Smiling, "DO you have any idea as to _why _I chose

you to take into the chamber Virginia?"

Ginny collapsed onto the floor; she could not support her own weight anymore. Her

breath was quick and deep, but she still felt like she was suffocating.

"I'll take that as a no." Tom assumed.

"Have you ever questioned why magic exists Virginia?" she tried to ignore him but

couldn't help herself; she wanted answers, "Of course you have everyone has," Tom

patted the Ginny on the back.

"Magic began long ago," Tom explained, "when gods were still alive, or so it is said. A

goddess dishonored the gods by disgracing them. She had, not one, but three children

with a mortal man. For this she was exiled from the heavens, and crucified, her

powers taken from her."

"But the heavens forgot a something very important, the goddess had passed a small

amount of her powers to each of the children." Tom paused, " Because of this,

throughout the centuries reproduction has given magic powers to nearly an eighth of

the human population. _HOWEVER, _before her death, the goddess blamed her children for

her exile. Out of rage, she placed a curse on her children, condemning their

descendants."

"Very little is known about this curse, but what we do know is that there are

_three _direct descendants of the goddesses children. These descendants have magical

powers beyond the imagination. You can see what I was able to accomplish with such power." He smiled.

Ginny could not breath anymore.

"THAT is why I took you into the CHAMBER Ginny. You are a tool or destruction, you were meant to release havoc on this world!" Tom Riddle approached the girl

again. "THAT is why you a re here today." Tom took a hold on her face, "Would you

like to take a guess as to who the last descendant is?" He began wiping the tears from

Ginny's damp face. "No? He's in this room…" Tom stood up and swirled around to face

Draco Malfoy.

Draco turned a pasty white color and looked as though he about to vomit.

"Draco Malfoy," Tom announced, "are you ready to prove your loyalties?"

You like? PLEEEAAASEEE REVIEW! If you love me, You will review.

Remember this chapter might change a little bit. But for now this is it. Next chapter I

will cover more. And also in later chapters you will learn more about the goddess.

Thingy.

OH! Sry I didn't cover what was in the preview of last chapter…

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
